I Wish
by S. Snowflake
Summary: Seven years after the events of the musical, Cinderella is wishing for something great, but she doesn't know how to tell the Baker. And what will the children learn of the nature of wishes? Bakerella pairing.
1. Cinderella's Wish

_Author's Note/Disclaimer: This is my first Into the Woods fan fiction. First of all, I'd like to say that the music for this show is simply amazing (Sondheim is indeed a musical genius)_, _and I have fallen in love with this play despite the fact that I've never watched it live on stage. I would like to let everybody know that this is more of an experimental story, since I have some other ideas for this including a midquel and a possible collaboration with my little sister for a sequel. _

_Note, I am using the clever idea of taking the original cast actor's name for the baker as I've seen in other fan fictions, so hopefully that will not confuse anybody that he is named Chip. You should also know that I am using the BakerXCinderella pairing in the more or less distant future for the characters. I find this to be a likely pairing for the baker who is left a widower at the end of the story, and Cinderella who has left her prince as well._ _Lastly, I own none of the characters from this fabulous musical. Thank you, and enjoy!_

_*S. Snowflake

* * *

  
_

_**I Wish**_

**Part I: Cinderella's Wish**

It was seven years since the giant's landing in the woods; seven years past was the great disaster that destroyed the lives of the people who lived in that simple woodland town. Much had changed since the catastrophe, though generally it was for the better for the few surviving inhabitants. Just as he had intended to do the day when he and his band had conquered the giantess, the local baker repaired his cabin. He, of course, had the help of the other refugees, the former princess Cinderella, a young lad named Jack, and the feisty girl Little Red. Their cottage sat in the middle of the reconstructed village beneath the woods. The baker was by now married to Cinderella, and the three children accepted them as their guardians. All of the members of this "family" had lost their own family members, and so they together were the only family that they had left.

The baker and Cinderella tidied up their baking kitchen/living quarters together that calm autumn day. Cinderella occasionally glanced out the window at her adopted children playing outside between aiding moments of helping her husband with baking his bread. Her husband's little boy showed no sign of maturity yet, being the adorable seven-year-old he was, but looking upon the older ones, she was upset. Little Red and Jack were no longer the young children they had once been. Jack's voice was now a tad deeper, like the baker's, and he was somewhat stronger than he had been as a lad. Red was simply lovelier than she had been, and no longer could be referred to as "little girl". What charming children they had turned out to be, which was why it broke Cinderella's heart so much to imagine losing them.

"Cinder, are you alright?" the baker asked, noticing his wife's deep frown.

Cinderella turned around slowly, her brown hair flowing over her shoulder. "Oh, of course, Chip. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Well, you seemed sad to me," the baker Chip replied and hugged Cinderella's shoulders. "You can tell me anything you know."

"Yes, yes, I do know, Chip." She sighed between her statements. "Do you ever feel sad when you look at our Little Red and Jack growing up so quickly?"

Chip shrugged and returned to kneading some dough for supper bread and dessert cakes for Red. "Maybe just a bit, Cinder, but they have to grow up one day. Where would we all be if we didn't have to grow up?"

"But I'll miss them," Cinderella said. "It seems like only yesterday we were telling them about how they were not alone in that dark corner of the woods, and now they've grown up and are going to leave and get married themselves. I don't want to see Jack mistreated because he lacks a fortune. And Red may be strong enough to fend off a wolf now, but I think that a prince is far more treacherous."

The baker shuddered briefly, thinking of his adopted daughter Red in the clutches of a lustful prince, but then used his better judgment and set the dough into the oven to bake. "I have only one idea of who those two could ever marry, and they don't have to look any farther than the other's face to see who."

Cinderella raised her eyebrows, but did not add to that. "I guess I'm just feeling a little down about these things lately. Since the giant's landing, I've seen them as my children, and I feel like I have to let them go when I've only known them for seven years. I-I almost wish that…oh, forget it."

The baker's brow creased and he turned away from the dough on the counter top. "You wish for what?" he asked Cinderella.

"Oh, it's nothing, Chip."

"No, really Cinder, tell me," Chip insisted. "Wishes are powerful things. We should know that."

Cinderella looked to her husband and nodded. If anyone knew what wishes could do to someone, it had to be them. She had wished to go to the king's festival those seven years ago, unknowing that she would meet her prince charming and soon after lead him on a chase, and eventually be caught through her slippers as pure as gold. As for Chip, he and his first wife Joanna wished for nothing more than a child, and had gone on a grand adventure to get their wish. Little did either the princess or the baker know that their wishes would partially result in the attack of a giant and the departure of their respective spouse; hers by divorce, his by death.

"Well, I-I wish that, m-maybe… _we _could have a child," Cinderella concluded with a stutter and looked to her husband for a response, but did not receive one. "I mean, I don't know. We've been married for more than a year, and I'd just want to know if…" she paused, characteristic of her unsure nature. "Our son will be so lonely when his big brother and sister are gone, and then what will we do?" She paused again, and sighed. "Oh, forget it, I'm being foolish."

Chip stared at Cinderella intently when she stopped talking, then decided to hold her hand. "You're not being foolish, Cinder. Joanna said something very similar to me once. She wanted a child, and eventually convinced me that I did, even though I wasn't sure if I knew what to do if we ever had one." He looked down at his worn shoes, remembering his beloved first wife Joanna. The sting of pain at her death still lingered from seven years gone by. "-But, Cinder, is this what you really wish for?"

Cinderella paused, wondering if she was really speaking from her heart's desires or if she was making another careless wish as she had in the woods. With careful consideration, she smiled and decided.

"Yes, I really do, Chip."

The baker looked back into their eyes. "-And you know that the witch's curse may have been lifted for my son, but it may still linger on this house."

"Yes, I know that," replied Cinderella. "But I still want to try."

Chip smiled. "Then it's settled, as long as you're sure."

Cinderella grinned and hugged her baker husband tightly with a small laugh. "Yes, I am sure."

And the two of them stood awhile, embracing in the kitchen, hoping that soon their small wish would be granted. They knew all too well how things would change if it did, and how frightening a spell's backfire could be, but it was their wish all the same.

**_"Wishes are children…_**

_**Wishes come true, not free..."**_


	2. The Arrival

_Author's Note:  I have decided to add more to this story thanks to my reviewer, ConfusedColumbia26220's support. Thank you very much for your comment; it inspired me to finish this second half._

_As for the rest of you: I've checked my reader traffic; I have readers, just not that many reviews! All I can say is, people, throw me a bone here! There's a little green button just beggin' to be pushed at the bottom of this page. All you have to do is say what you want to say about this story; I don't care what it is! Pleeease?_

_Well, enjoy!  
_

_*S. Snowflake_

* * *

**I Wish**

**Part II: The Arrival**

Yet another year passed by in that tiny village beneath the woods. The summer turned to fall, the trees shed their leaves before the winter's frosts came, and then the spring and summer returned once more. The forest birds sang their songs sweetly, the flowers bloomed, and at night, the long howls of wolves filled in the empty spaces of the woods.

Red and Jack had decided to stay around to help their parents for one more winter's hardship. They wanted the comfort and peace in their small group to last just a bit longer. By summer's end, they hoped to go out on their own and see the world, but they waited even longer for an important event to come. Cinderella was having a child.

It was a late summer's day when Cinderella had, according to Chip, fallen "ill with birth" and need not be disturbed by her other children, Chip sent Jack, Red, and his youngest son Thomas off into a nearby village to fetch supplies for the new member of the family when it arrived. All the children had to do was follow the straight path through the woods to market and be careful not to encounter any danger there. They had been through the wood before, but walking through the forest was never what it seemed.

"Do you think Mother will be alright, Red?" Jack asked his friend as they walked back through the portion of the woods that had their home.

"How should I know? I don't know much about babies," Red answered. "What do you think, little brother?"

"Mother'll be okay," answered eight-year-old Thomas.

Jack and Red smiled at each other and continued down the path, keeping their eyes peeled for any possible danger. A movement in the glade caught Jack's eye and he backed up with his younger brother to keep him out of harm's way while Red fingered her dagger. For all the children knew, a great beast could emerge from the nearby brushes to eat them, and they shuddered fearfully as the creature grew closer. Then, suddenly, a flock of birds emerged from the brush, twittering and fluttering about.

"Oh," Red said, and put away her dagger. "It's just birds."

"Mother's birds," Jack added. "What is it, little birds? Tell me the news."

Jack always had a strong connection to the animals. He quickly obtained Cinderella's skill of talking to the woodland birds. While he could not twitter like them, he understood their speech and they understood nearly everything he said as well.

"What's that? Mother? Father? What about the child?" He paused and listened to the birds twittering yet again. "Oh, I see."

"Enough small chirping, Jack. What did they say?" Red demanded.

"They say that the baby came all right. Mother pulled through strongly, but she's very tired. Father is busy taking care of them," he replied.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Red asked.

"Brother or sister?" Thomas added.

"They won't say," Jack said with a smirk as the birds fled. "They're trying to be sneaky. Come on, though. We'd better get back."

"Brother's hungry," said Thomas.

"It could be a girl too, you know," said Red. "Milky White always has enough milk, so I don't think we'll have to worry about that."

"Well, are we just going to stay here?" Jack asked, running ahead of his siblings playfully. "Come on, I want to know."

"Wait for me!" cried their little brother.

"Oh Jack, will you ever grow up?" Red joked, laughing as she ran with her brothers. She caught up to Jack quickly and looked into his eyes.

Jack, noticing Red, looked away with a small blush and tried to run faster on his long, skinny legs. He could not let the beauty of Red distract him from meeting his new sibling. He had been thrilled about the child since his parents announced the news in the winter. He or she was a miracle upon the once accursed house.

The three children bolted toward the cabin and skidded to the door, banging on it with their fists. "Father! Mother!" they called inside frantically.

The door opened with a quick creak and their father stood in the doorway. "Shh! Children, please be quiet," Chip whispered. "We can't upset the child."

"Sorry," the three children answered synonymously.

The baker smiled at them. "Come inside, but quietly please." Then the baker led the children to the sleeping corner of the cabin. Cinderella was sitting down in her bed, humming faintly with a small bundle resting in her arms.

"Cinder, they're back," said the baker softly.

Cinderella looked up shortly with a tired grin. "Hello, my dears."

"Mother!" cried Thomas before being shushed by the other two. "Sorry."

"That's all right," Cinderella whispered. "Come close now. I'm sure you want to meet your sister."

"Yes! It is a girl!" chirped Red before coming to the bunk side with Jack and her little brother.

The three children peered cautiously at the bundle in their mother's arms. Beneath the bounds of the cheesecloth was the baby girl's tiny, pinkish-colored head. She was very small, and made little gurgling sounds every now and then as her head lolled from side to side. Her patch of hair, though only just beginning to grow, was strikingly dark brown, and her eyes were a newborn blue with just a hint of a brown color. If they had not known better, the children might have thought they were looking at Cinderella as an infant.

The baby neither slept nor was completely aware. Rather, she was in a state somewhere between, but she was very peaceful all the same.

The little boy pointed his finger slowly at her. "Hello sister," he said.

Jack and Red simply nodded, both somehow or other astounded at the sight of their new sister.

The baker stood behind the children proudly, keeping to himself as he too watched his newborn daughter moving about. Nobody said another word for a while after that. They just stared at the baby who was taking in her new family and their world; the world that was now hers to share as well.

At last, Red looked over to her father with a smile on her face. "You never told us what you would name her, father."

"Yes," began Jack, "-what is her name?"

The baker smiled faintly at Cinderella and their baby, receiving another promising smile back, before answering, "Joanna."

So began the life of little Joanna. Someday, she too would have a destiny that would surely lead her into the woods of life, but for that day, all she had to know was the love from the family she had found.

**_"Someone is on your side,_**

**_No one is alone."_**

**THE END**


End file.
